


Their Fate

by Bibilita, Clazyr



Series: Their Fate [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: (Or at least an attempt at angst and fluff), Angst, Fluff, Post-The Hollow Knight Ending, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibilita/pseuds/Bibilita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clazyr/pseuds/Clazyr
Summary: The jingling of chains alerted Ghost they must be shaking. As soon as they took notice of it, though, silence took reigns again, their blank stare digging imaginary holes on the unbreakable wall.
Relationships: The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Knight (Hollow Knight) & Everyone
Series: Their Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789723
Comments: 30
Kudos: 197





	1. Maybe Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing XD 
> 
> Just a fan that really wanted a post-The Hollow Knight ending and couldn't find it, and decided to post a self-indulging thingy 
> 
> Beware bad english
> 
> Beware out of character characters
> 
> Beware the inexperience of someone who is posting the first work ever and who is writing a fanfic for the first time in their life
> 
> (I don't even know if the chapter was actually posted XD let's see how this goes)

Ghost.

It felt as if this was the only thing they had, at the end of their long journey. Ghost. Their name, a word by which they were known as. Even if no one knew it besides Hornet. Even if Hornet herself, the very one to name them, didn't actually see the term as such.

Ghost. It was their name.

Ghost didn't move, didn't twitch, didn't as much as breath, nothing. Nothing to agitate the chains around them, not a single telltale tinkle to remind the little vessel of their existence, their body hanging lifeless in the middle of the empty room. Yet, they couldn't forget about their eternal imprisonment. 

It didn't matter. It was fine. They were fin-

~~_(_ **_no_ ** _, they weren't supposed to_ **_feel_ ** _)._ ~~

It didn't matter.

\---

It was cold. Ghost didn't think know they could feel perceive cold, but they didn't have another word for the frosting sensation. 

~~How long had it passed? Was everyone okay? Was Bretta safe? Was Cloth? Had they saved Myla? Was Cornifer spending more time with Iselda? Had anyone found the lonely Last Stag? Was-~~

~~_(Not supposed to_ **_think_ ** _)._ ~~

What did it matter, to know about time? Ghost was supposed to stay. Forever. How long had passed since forever started was irrelevant.

...

It was too silent in the empty room.

~~_(Don't think)._ ~~

…

…

…

Cold.

\---

Ghost could feel Radiance ( ~~_hurts_ ~~ ) trying to ( _~~digging- corrosion~~ \- _ ) get in their head ( ~~no thoughts~~ ), trying to _( ~~painful hurts~~ ) _ break free.

They wouldn't let her. They couldn't.

\---

Hurts. _Hurtshurtshurts_ **_it hurts_ **.

~~_(Doesn't matter)_ ~~

...

~~_(BurnsburnspainpainpainPAIN! Inside- consuming- burning- lightlightlight-_ **_makeitsto-_ ** _)_ ~~

Doesn't matter.

\---

~~_(Couldn't think, shouldn't think, shouldn't-)_ ~~

Ghost wondered if Quirrel was fine.

~~_(Not supposed to feel, not supposed to-)_ ~~

The last time they had seen each other… Ghost had been ~~worried~~ \- they just ~~felt~~ \- they had ~~thought~~ \- they- they...

The jingling of chains alerted Ghost they must be shaking. As soon as they took notice of it, though, silence took reigns again, their blank stare digging imaginary holes on the unbreakable wall.

They just hoped he was fine…

\---

_"Again we meet my short friend. Here at last, I feel at peace."_

_Ghost stared at the pill bug, impassively, even as the urge to nod was almost irresistible. They didn't._

_The calm they felt at the Blue Lake was almost magic. The vast seemingly endless bright blue they couldn't help but to associate with Lifeblood, somewhere untouched by the sickness. It sure was peaceful. Ghost, with or without words, fully agreed with their friend-_ ~~_(friend?)_ ~~ _-ly companion._

~~_(Vessels don't feel)._ ~~

_Ghost sat down and was already starting to zone out when Quirrel spoke again._

_"Twice I've seen this world and though my service may have stripped the first experience from me, I'm thankful I could witness its beauty again." he said with a certain melancholy. Ghost didn't like that tone, and something in them got agitated._

_"Hallownest is a vast and wondrous thing, but in as many wonders as it holds, I've seen none quite so intriguing as you."_

_This time the words lightened Ghost's voidless soul. They glanced up at Quirrel, and they would be smiling if their expressionless mask allowed them to._

_They remembered all the times they met their companion, always with a comment about their world sight, a comfortable and comforting presence in an otherwise almost lonely journey._

_Turning back to the lake, Ghost couldn't deny it. Quirrel really was a great friend._

_"Ha. My flattery returns only silent stoicism. I like that." the less than merry tone was back. Ghost glanced up at him again. "I like that very much."_

_Ghost didn't understand. Despite his words, Quirrel seemed… sad. No, not seemed, but… They didn't understand this. They stared at the flat mirror surface of the calm lake, almost expecting it to give them answers, or at least bring them the inner peace it always managed to do. As if defying them, it didn't this time._

_Something in Ghost screamed, even if they themself couldn't. It shouted loudly, a nail sharp feeling of_ ~~_(not- not supposed to feel-)_ ~~ _wrong. It felt as if they were facing the approaching swing of a last hit while focusing on their soul with the knowledge that they couldn't, that they were not fast enough, that it would hit and that it would be the end if they didn't-_

_What were they supposed to do?_

_Ghost resisted the urge to squeeze their chest, it wouldn't help any, even if they felt that the heaviness came from there. The drowning feeling that seemed to push them to scream mercilessly suppressed by the simple fact that they couldn't. It felt (shouldn't be possible) as if a white noise filled their thoughts (shouldn't be possible)-_

_Run. They wanted to run. That had to be it. The urge to- to- to_ do _something- they had to-. But even before the thought completed itself, Ghost threw it away. They turned their gaze to Quirrel, who didn't seem to act as if anything was wrong at all, just staring peacefully at the lake. Quirrel. Their friend. Their first friend. Maybe… their only friend..._

_Ghost didn't want to be silent, they just didn't have a choice._

_…_

_Ghost got up, their empty gaze burning with a feeling they could barely understand to be feeling, much less name. Quirrel didn't react, unmoving from his stance of glaring at something too far ahead. Ghost gripped their nail, part of them begging them to turn around and-_

_"Oh!" Quirrel startled at the light touch Ghost forced themself to do and turned to face them. They could see that what startled the pill bug the most, more than the action itself, was the fact that it had been Ghost the one to do it. The vessel knew they didn't usually… never, actually… did… things… The most they always did was to stand there, or to leave. But this time… this time they just… "I'm sorry, I was a tad distracted. Did you say something, my friend?"_

_Ghost didn't, but they wanted to._

_Monomon had been the last Dreamer. They… they had to go now. They had to do… whatever it was that they had to do. Ghost themselves didn't understand it. All they had were broken pieces of the puzzle, memories and history scattered everywhere, and little of it made sense to them, even so close to the end. And they knew they were close to the end, they… they just knew it._

_And no matter what had to be done, Ghost would do it. They had to. Their grip tightened on their Pure Nail._

_It wasn't just a senseless urge anymore, a nameless force that pushed them ahead, to an unknown destinity. The more Ghost found, the more they saw, the more people they met, the more they felt. And they couldn't name this new thing, this new ability, 'to feel'. But it was a power they welcomed, and they wanted._

_They wanted to save Myla. They wanted Elderbug to be able to visit their friend. They wanted the grubs to live in a place free of infection, they wanted to help everyone and bring life back to Hallownest. They wanted to save their sibling, crying out for help._

_But… no one said they had to do it alone._

_Staring at him as if it alone could conceive their message, Ghost drew their nail and pointed at Quirrel, then at the exit. Then, a little hesitatingly, unsure if they should, if it was okay to, they offered their hand in a silent question. A silent request._

_The older bug took some time to decipher the meaning of the wordless gestures, but even as Ghost saw recognition on his face, Quirrel remained still, frozen, not saying anything. Then he averted his eyes from Ghost, glanced at his own nail, and turned his gaze back to the lake, a troubled frown on his face, before sighing._

_"I'm sorry, little friend, but… I think my traveller spirit has finally come to an end with this last feature. It was a long adventure."_

_Ghost wasn't prepared for how the negative answer would hit them. They let their hand fall flatly at their side, and no matter how absurd it might sound, it didn't feel as if their blank mask was able to express just how empty they felt. They hadn't realized how much they truly wanted Quirrel to accompany them until after the request was made and refused._

_It hurt._

_Why did it…?_

_The pill bug sighed again, but didn't turn around. "I'm really sorry… Maybe next time?"_

_Ghost stared at his back for a few more moments, before regaining control over themselves and nodding to no one. It was better like this. What were they even thinking? They wouldn't ask Quirrel to fight with them and face unnecessary danger. They couldn't do that to their… friend. Ghost looked at him one last time, wishing with all their devoid heart that they would meet again, and turned around to leave._

_It was better like this._

\---

~~Cold. Cold _coldcold_ **_hurts_ ** _._ ~~

It took Ghost some time to realize that the coldness wasn't a physical thing.


	2. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wanted to keep it as a one-shot... But... Well... OwO
> 
> (I should probably warn whoever is reading this that I don't actually have a planned story though XD)
> 
> (Just a crave for some angst)
> 
> Hnnn I probably ruined some of it with this chapter but... Well... QwQ here it is...

It wasn't an immediate change. The infected remained infected, and the miasma of sickness was still heavy in the air. But Hornet, as the protector of Hallownest's ruins, having patrolled all these areas so many times, could tell there was something different. She could feel the difference.

The bright orange blobs still tainted the roads closer to the temple, but after a swipe of her needle, they didn't return. Infected bugs still tried to strike, but once dealt with, no more came. And in a few days, the lower rate of sickness permeating the way was noticeable, dissipating in the air as if…

With a touch of hesitancy, the princess of Deepnest stepped in the temple that contained the darkness of a sacrifice that should have never been. Just like in the rest of the Forgotten Crossroads, the air seemed lighter, easier to breathe. With no small amount of reverence, she stepped up and stood, looking up at what was, in essence, a prison.

_(A heavy burden, offering fragile hope, at the exchange of…)_

No mask to seal it, no one to guard it, to protect, to ensure eternal imprisonment. And yet, an untouchable cage didn't lose its unbreakeable property just because no one stood looking out for it. A door wouldn't open if no one was willing to touch the door knob, locked or not.

Hornet brought her hand up and touched the cold surface, expecting to be burned. It was silent. The hard shell of the cursed cage didn't give her answers, it didn't tell her of its secrets or changes. It looked exactly as it has always been, before the infection started to leak, the only exception its obvious lack of seals. It was as if nothing had even happened. She could imagine the "Pure Vessel" in there, unperturbed.

_(It's been some time since she had last seen the little ghost.)_

Hornet retreated her hand, deeming useless to waste her time there, and forced her thoughts into silence. It didn't matter. The sickness was contained... at least for now. She didn't know for how long. Nothing would change if she did. (She didn't know _how_ , either… and nothing would change if she did). She couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't her place to do so. It wasn't her choice.

_"Prolong our world's stasis or face the heart of its infection."_

She wondered…

Turning her back, the protector of Hallownest forced those thoughts out of her head and walked away, telling herself one last time it was of no use to think about it. It _didn't matter_. Maybe they had… or maybe not. The Black Egg was there. That's what mattered. It was there. Dormant. Cold.

~~But not empty.~~

_(...she wondered who was in there.)_

\---

Dark…

\---

_Tsnk!_ "Bury…" _Tsnk!_ "...body…" _T-_ "...Huh?" Myla blinked, the mines suddenly looking much darker after… huh?... why did she even think it would be brighter? "H-ha ha! Silly m-me! Maybe I should go back u-up. I'm so tired that my own t-thoughts are tricking me!" 

Really, really tired. Oof! She felt as if she had been working on these mines for days, nonstop! Dropping her pickaxe, Myla patted herself to get rid of lingering dirt and stretched her back. For how long has she been here, anyway? She felt as if she had come back from the dead!

"Ha ha! I-I'm even talking to myself. Some daylight will do me good…" turning her back to the pretty crystals, Myla made her way out, humming that song about… about… wait, what was it about? Aw, and she had just remembered the lyrics… Oh! Maybe her little buddy could help her remember it again! She hoped they were still around.

\---

Life kept going as it always did.

Elderbug sighed as he glanced at the empty bench, his old tired legs begging for a rest as he hesitatingly answered their request, sitting heavily with yet another quiet sigh. He would much prefer someone came and silently asked for sitting space, and the old bug would gladly put his lazy limbs to work in exchange of some company. But alas, no one came.

Life kept going and he just got older and older…

These roads seemed to be much more empty lately. It's been some days since he had last seen that traveller… Quirrel, wasn't it? Elderbug looked to the side, half expecting to see the pill bug emerge from the well, magically summoned by his thoughts. He was met with nothing.

Ah…

...He supposed it was better not to think too much about these things.

Not even that young lass stopped by these days. Elderbug missed listening to her talk about her brave knight. The endless lively tale of how she was rescued, it brought him some of that bright young energy, and the old bug could say with certainty that he could listen to it all day, tirelessly… But it seemed even Bretta lost her spark over time.

It… was really quiet...

A soft brushing of softness on his chest drew his attention to a gracious white flower, and Elderbug's expression relaxed into a little smile, a trembling finger reaching up to graze the delicate petals. The beautiful gift bended softly as if staring at him, its silence so reminiscent of someone else.

  
  
  


_"Ah! I can really have it?"_

_The little one didn't say anything, not even a nod nor the shake of a head. But they didn't back away and their hand remained there, stretched out and offering more than anyone had offered to this old bug in these last couple of years. Elderbug carefully took the flower in hands, holding the precious thing with all the care it deserved. "My, my... I barely know what to say except... thank you!"_

_The little bug remained silent, face blank, and Elderbug still couldn't gauge what the other was thinking. But that was not a problem. He could see the quiet stare, as intense as any word. The small one didn't fool him._

_"I'd resigned myself to selflessly giving out advice to passers by, without receiving any gratitude in return." he said with a touch of joking humor. And then, with a glance at the gift, his next words suddenly held a bit more of whispered heaviness. "Little did I know, one young bug was taking my words to heart and would repay my kindness."_

_The white bloom strangely reminded him of his silent companion, as if it shared with them some unseen connection. It felt special and, somehow, something in it screamed about a concealed power._

_"And with such a beautiful gift!" Elderbug scolded the fretting tears threatening to pill into drying (it would not be gracious, to see a bug as old as him crying over a flower) and spoke with only a slightly tremulous voice. "Ahh. Suddenly, the world seems a little less faded."_

  
  
  


The old bug took his eyes off of the little flower and looked back up to the well, a certain someone in his mind. Someone who hadn't returned yet… who… hadn't returned for some time already…

_"Thank you, my friend. I will take care of this flower while you're gone, so we can enjoy it together when you return."_

The pretty pale flower sat innocently on his open hands, looking so, _so_ fragile.

He… he should really stop thinking about these things.

\---

The poor excuse of a gift was still there everytime he woke up, glaring at him mockingly as if to prove him that the universe's laws still functioned perfectly and that the sad flower would not disappear unless he made it disappear.

Oro went through his daily routine of spending a minute or two on a staring contest he never won before grunting, dismayed, and turning his attention away from the flower vase. Throwing it away was just more work than it was worth it, that's all. Just randomly dropping little flowers and expecting him to keep it, _the audacy!_ Thinking about it, it had been _weeks_ now, hadn't it? The Nailmaster looked at his calendar as if he hadn't been counting every single day since the last visit, eagerly _waiting-_

Oro cleared his throat before his mind started to derail to garbling nonsense. He was just wondering where his pupil was now.

Not that he cared! He… he didn't care at all. 

Just… wondering...

\---

Mapping was certainly easier without all those bugs trying to attack him. When Cornifer finally realized the sudden and mysterious disappearance of danger, he couldn't resist it. Just a few more days, he promised his dear Iselda. And, really, just a few more days was all it would take to map everything! He couldn't believe his luck!

Though… part of the spark of mapping the ruins of Hallownest disappeared along with the threats, with no one to buy them. Cornifer wondered if the lack of danger scared the little knight away. He hadn't seen them in almost a month… Well, it _could_ have to do with the fact that Cornifer hadn't been around for most part of this month.

He hoped that was the case. It would be a pity, for them to have left right when things were finally starting to look better for Hallownest. Cornifer had even heard rumors about a… rebuilding? How would that work? He hadn't seen many residents still alive and around, much less any kind of royalty to rule a fallen kingdom…

Still… he wondered if Iselda would be too opposed of staying. 

\---

...L-

\---

"I'm moving to-"

"-Greenpath is so full of _life!-"_

"-too wet. I wish I had thought more before moving to City-"

"-My mom still wanted to be able to visit. So, Crossroads was the most logical-"

"Oh!" Bretta perked up when the Stag Station finally made itself visible. The Forgotten Crossroads didn't seem to be as forgotten lately, with so many bugs crowding the place. Not that she didn't enjoy it! It was much better than the creepy silence from before, that's for sure. 

No wasting time! Bretta got in the long line, noting in awe how quickly it was shortening. Thanks to all those stags! She wondered where they had been hiding for all this time, and how or why exactly they came back to help everyone find their new home. Bretta was deeply thankful anyway. She wouldn't want to walk all the way through Hallownest carrying her baggage. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed again. She was next already! "Good morning! Sorry, I-" a bug from her dreams climbed down the stag, their back to her. But she had no doubts, that was her knight, their two pointed white horns, so short but still brave and kind, it was them, _it was them_ , they were-!

And then they turned around and Bretta deflated. It was not them… Shaking her head, she tried not to be so disappointed. Well, that was silly. She didn't want to _marry_ them (not anymore- cough, cough), but it would still be great to meet them again. Bretta couldn't thank them enough for _saving_ her, and… they…

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" she climbed the stag when she noticed herself getting lost in thought again. She was moving out! No getting sad!

The stag - the oldest she had seen, actually - just huffed, as if gently laughing. 

"It is fine, young lady! I couldn't help but notice… you mistook that old bug for someone else, didn't you? It caught me off guard too, to think that two bugs could be so similar… I wonder if we were thinking about the same friend?" Bretta was momentarily too surprised by the stag's talkative nature to answer. The stag seemed to have understood it wrong. "Oh… I'm sorry. The little one, they were just… I have been worried for them. They hadn't showed up for… some time… Don't mind me. Where to, lady?

"Oh, no! It is fine! I…" but she couldn't tell either. Were they thinking about the same person? She couldn't even hint a name. She… "I am sure your friend is fine! If my hero and your friend are one and the same, then rest assured that they are the strongest and the greatest knight of Hallownest! I'm sure they are well, wherever they are!"

The stag huffed again, and this time, Bretta was sure it was a laugh. They didn't seem that old with that juvenile spirit. 

"Yes, you are right! Call me Old Stag, by the way."

"Oh!" she smiled, patting their head when a handshake was not an option. "I'm Bretta!"

\---

"Ah… I like how Hallownest is rising back up, but I'm quite glad that it didn't go from empty to bursting in a matter of days."

"H-ha ha! Yeah, I c-can relate to that! Things seem to be s-settling down now, though!"

"It must have been the freshness of the news that drove so many to go in those first days. Ah, so many new faces, so much noise... The way things were going, I thought this little town would disappear and leave only me behind."

"Ah! But I am not l-leaving!" Myla patted the bench besides her, inviting her old company to sit down too. "I l-like how I can bask in the sun here. It is so peaceful…" she could even start humming again.

"It is certainly a blessing to have a kind young lass like you around!" after a few moments of contemplation, Elderbug moved and sat down. "That lovely one who used to spend time with me, Bretta, just moved a few weeks ago. But didn't you also want to explore those mines down there?"

"Ah…" Myla sighed. "Hallownest is still more on the empty side, but… I feel b-bad mining down there now. No one said so, b-but I don't know if it is legal anymore. It isn't, is it?"

Elderbug stopped to think about that. Oh, he didn't actually know if there were any laws ruling these lands. He should ask that lady next time she came running around asking if everything was fine. Elderbug had the feeling she was the one taking care of the place… What was she? Was she the new queen? Was there a new queen? Oh, he never stopped to really think about what happened to the royal family...

"Well, it d-doesn't matter!" Myla startled him out of his thoughts. "I think I mined enough for a l-lifetime! Ha ha! I am happy here."

The old bug smiled at that. "I am happy for the company. There have been many travellers lately, many new faces, but… few actually stay…"

Myla watched him look down and gently caress the petals of that flower Elderbug seemed to be always carrying, a distant expression on his face. She frowned, worried. "I-Is something wrong?"

The older bug seemed to startle again. "Oh? Oh, no. No, I'm fine, don't worry about me." he carefully put the flower on his lap and turned to her. "And about that song? Did you remember it?"

"A-Ah! Yes! Yes, I remembered!" Myla smiled at him. "D-Do you want to hear it?"

\---

...L… Lo-...

\---

A Hot Spring. In Deepnest. All the way down, where there was still no bugs around, spikes everywhere. That's where Hornet found The Hollow Knight.

She was rendered speechless for solid five minutes, just staring at the formerly named Pure Vessel in silence as she wondered if they were real. The Hollow Knight just stared back, soaking in the warm waters innocently, as if he wasn't supposed to- to- to just not _be_ there. _How_ were they there? They- they just couldn't- Even if- But- The seal! The… The Black Egg… 

T-The- 

Hornet shook her head and resisted the urge to sigh. It- it didn't matter. Don't think too much about it. She looked up and the vessel- no, the… her… half-sibling. Hornet let that thought settle before letting out that sigh she failed to keep in. What was she going to do with them now? And they were _still_ staring.

"Hollow Knight." and in that moment Hornet realized how very impractical it was to call them that all the time. Hollow would do. The other didn't respond, and Hornet felt like face palming for expecting them to. She noticed that the chances of her ever knowing what they were doing there were probably null. 

They didn't seem fine. Hornet didn't know what Hollow had been through, and honestly, she… she never wanted to think about it. But she couldn't ignore the problem when it was glaring at her face, quite literally. Their mask was cracked, they seemed to be about to pass out at any moment, and she could see lingering signs of orange infection, even though it was clear that they were not actually sick. 

Hornet had been trying to take care of things. She didn't claim herself as queen or anything, but people noticed the change in Hallownest, and more and more bugs came down to settled back. She couldn't just let things keep going and watch as what could be a second chance for the kingdom turn into anarchy. She had things to do.

"...Can you get up?" Hollow stared at her for a few more seconds, for long enough for her to wonder if they couldn't understand her, before starting to move. She knew right away that the answer was no.

The protector of Hallownest sighed again and approached the other, helping them to stand up before their unstable legs gave out. She couldn't just leave Hollow there and pretend to have never seen them. She didn't know all that much about the ex-vessel. But they were still her half-sibling.

...Just… don't think too much about it. 

\---

Hornet glared at the orange hues even as she finished re-bandaging every little scratch she spotted on Hollow. They were getting better, weren't they? They better do. 

Hollow reached to put on their tattered cape again, and Hornet snatched it away before they could. 

"This cape is ruined and all dirty. I got something for you until we find anything better." to your liking went unsaid, because she… wasn't sure if that was a thing. Hornet didn't let herself drown in that thought, pulling out her surprise with an almost smile. "Here."

Hollow stared at the red cape blankly for long seconds before looking up again. Hornet took the cape and raised it to his eye level. The ex-vessel just reached out for the old tattered cape. Hornet blinked.

"What- Hey!" she huffed. "This one is much better!" she shook the pretty red around.

Hollow's void eyes seemed to spark, but that was probably Hornet's imagination. They reached out for the dirty thing again. Hornet ~~pouted~~ frowned, indignant, and held it out of arm range.

"No." Hollow stretched out to get it and Hornet held it further away. "No!" Hollow started to climb her, their single hand aiming for the sad cape. "No, no, no- ah!" Hornet lost her balance and fell from the couch, the tattered cape still in her hands. Hollow just stared at her, and she could swear they were laughing. It was that, or she was also imagining their shoulders shaking in silent mischief.

When they reached out again, Hornet tried to crawl away, but Hollow just took the red cape. She huffed.

"...you don't need to put it on, if you don't want to." she glared at the distasteful gross fabric in her hands. Was it supposed to be white? Hornet sighed. "I can wash this for you."

Hollow, again, just stared at her, the red cape still in their hands. Then they started to try to put it on alone, the whole process an awkward thing due to the lack of a second hand. Hornet had to hold back a laugh when they just held the cape dangling over their head, glaring at it as if to ask 'why'. "Pff- let me help you."

\---

Oh. Maybe she overdid it. 

Hollow stood still in the _little_ fluff nest of pillows and blankets Hornet stuffed them in. But Dirtmouth was _cold_ , much colder than Greenpath. And they were already sick before. And they couldn't complain if they were too cold.

Hornet glared at the cocoon of warmth critically, hands on her hips and a thoughtful expression in her face. Six pillows, four heavy blankets, two lighter ones and three comforters. Hmm… Should she take any off…? Hollow just stared at her, impassively. Hornet shook her head, waving the thought off. No, it was fine.

"I'll be back in a few hours, stay right there."

\---

"Hmm…" Hornet eyed the food she had just made, and then looked back at her companion. Hollow just stared back. "Hmm…" she tried to politely tilt her head, just… just to check. They- they had to have a mouth, right? She couldn't see it, not with the mask. Hornet cleared her throat. "Well, uh. Here, you can eat this."

She handed them their plate and fleed, blushing beneath her own mask while carrying her own plate. She was not a child who peeked beneath other's masks. And Hornet definitely didn't want others watching her as she ate.

\---

"No, go in!" Hornet gestured to the warm water of the Hot Spring but Hollow just stared at her, frozen. Hornet took a deep breath. "I am not getting in with you."

She started pushing them forward, gently. She was sure they liked it, if the fact they were soaking in one when she found them weeks ago was anything to go by. Hornet huffed. Why weren't they moving?

After a few more tries, her half-sibling finally stepped in, and Hornet relaxed. Finally. Hollow took a couple of steps and...

"What- No!" she tried to pull herself free from the pulling grip, which wasn't hard. "I said I am not getting in with you! I-" Hollow stumbled and sent water splashing on her, wetting her red cape. Hornet froze for a second before letting out a heavy sigh. Oh, why not?

She didn't go in fully, just standing in the middle of the hot spring, but that seemed to be enough. Hollow didn't have much to express themselves, but they seemed content and relaxed as they finally turned around and lowered themselves to submerge under water. Hornet smiled slightly even as she wondered if they were in pain, if they were happy, or sad, or anything at all.

After several minutes, Hollow seemed ready to go. They perked up as if waking up from an almost sleep and got up slowly. Hornet watched them and she couldn't help but feel lighter at the sight of her half-sibling standing on their own. She knew they were not fine, not yet, but they were getting _better_. It meant everything for someone fated to be locked away, where the only option was to bear what they weren't supposed to feel or to get worse. Someone… someone doomed to… The smile that was just forming on her face faded to a blank expression.

It- This was… 

Her mind couldn't stop, but it wasn't thinking about anything.

~~She didn't want to think about it .~~

Hollow faltered, their knees suddenly giving out. Hornet instinctively dove forward and caught her half-sibling before they could hit the ground, a stabilizing grip on their shoulders and... She startled when it downed on her that the shaking she felt on her hands came from the body she was holding. Hollow didn't say anything, but she didn't need them to.

Hornet hugged the quiet knight tightly, allowing herself to give them at least this.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright now."

\---

~~_Lonely..._ ~~

.

.

.


	3. Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck trying to write QwQ so I asked for help to my sister and we settled on a sort of rp writing XD she is now Hollow! X3
> 
> And! I am so so happy for all the kudos and comments!! I am not replying, but that doesn't mean I am not reading them! You don't even imagine how many times I go and reread them and melt in happiness XD I go crazy in happiness everytime Ao3 notificates me on new kudos and comments, thank you all so much for this! And I'll try to reply someday OwO just... Shyness... Lots of shyness...

The wind was stronger than he remembered, but he supposed it made sense, for it to be called Howling Cliffs. The bug stared ahead, at the edge of Hallownest, and wondered if he should step out and never return. Just one step. It was the same thought he had every time, every day, staring at the nothingness ahead as if staring at some invisible insurmountable wall.

Just one step. 

One step and he would be the biggest liar to have ever spat some pretty bullshit.

Just like he did in all those times, the bug turned around and walked away before he could have second thoughts, exactly as he did when facing the long fall to certain death, when facing bubbling pools of melting acid, when faced by the silence of the Blue Lake.

It didn't make sense for him to still be around. By all means, he  _ shouldn't _ . There was nothing left for him there anymore. The mysterious call that unavoidably compelled him to reach some unknown destiny wasn't that mysterious anymore, the unavoidable hadn't been avoided and the unknown destiny was now familiar. Too familiar. He was back, but there was nothing or no one for him to be back to. There hadn't been for some time, even.

So, by all means, he should leave. Begone, like everything else. It was the logical thing to do, it was the  _ only _ thing he could do. Nothing else was expected of him (in truth, nothing else was expected at all). Liking it or not, this was the end. The seemingly forever on-going travel actually had a final stop, and like all well loved stories, like all long and endless looking days and all dear and precious memories, like life itself, it had all come to an end. Because it had to. Nothing lasts eternal.

It was the irrevocable end that cursed all passion lovers. First, your interest is gently poked; secondly, when you try to turn your back, you find yourself in an unrelenting grip, dragging you away, further and further; then, you give in, you give yourself up to it, and you  _ live _ it - just to find out you don't love your passion, you love to  _ love _ it. And when this inevitably ends (because it  _ will _ end), then you realize you set yourself a trap, and it is too late to unlove.

When the unquestionable end comes, there is nothing left to do besides accept it.

And that's what he had resigned himself to do: accept the end for what it was, and disappear with it like it should be. He should just…  _ just _ …

_ A cold touch, some light sensation barely noticeable that could have been easily overlooked and ignored, excused as a splatter of water, a huff of inexistent wind, or simply imagination. Perhaps he should have pretended. But his instincts and his mouth screamed louder, and, well, it was too late now.  _

_ He blinked at the silent knight who only stared back, eyes going to the still outstretched hand, now not touching him anymore. In all their encounters, his traveller friend hadn't done anything of the sort. They stared at each other for a bit longer, both with that knowledge, both deciding not to comment on it. _

_ "I'm sorry, I was a tad distracted. Did you say something, my friend?" he finally said. And maybe they had, maybe Quirrel had just missed it, the only opportunity for him to ever listen to the little bug's voice. _

_ Or at least, the last one. _

_His friend (and were they?)_ _stared fiercely at him, a burning gaze that Quirrel just couldn't call 'blank'. He wondered what prompted them to act, even as the curiosity he was expecting to feel failed to fill him. Well, it doesn't matter anyway-_

_ The point of a nail, brusquely brought up, just a few inches from slicing his mask away, and his face with it. For a brief moment, Quirrel actually thought the stoic knight would kill him, be that because they suddenly wanted to, because they thought _ he  _ wanted them to, or just for no reason at all. Then the moment was gone and his friend pointedly turned the tip of their nail to the cave's entrance. _

_ Quirrel stared at them in silence for a second, then two, and was rewarded with a tiny hand slowly stretching out towards him. Quirrel stared blankly at it again, wondering if his friend was offering something (but no, the hand was empty), then wondering if they were asking for something (but what could he even give them?), or… _

_ Oh. _

_ The pill bug let the realization sink, not saying anything. He glanced at his own nail and tried to imagine himself on road again, raising the blade and slicing his way through a new adventure, accompanying his stoic friend to wherever it was that they needed to go, aiding in whatever mysterious deed they had yet to complete.  _

~~_ (Just like he inadvertently did in killing another dear friend.) _ ~~

_ The thought just made him feel tired. _

_ Quirrel moved his gaze to the quiet lake, its peacefulness a harsh contrast against his own thoughts. He didn't know what the little knight had come to do. He knew that the seal was gone and he knew what it meant, he  _ knew _ that whatever it was that was meant to be protected was not being protected anymore, and he knew that, as contradicting as it seemed, that had to be done. He knew that what was being protected was meant to protect everything else (and he felt he could remember what it was, if he wanted to. If). _

_ He knew more than he remembered, and this meant that he didn't actually know anything at all. He knew, he knew, broken seals, broken protection, broken kingdom; he knew what had been done, he just couldn't get a grasp on  _ why _ or what all this meant. But he supposed that's what his friend was here for.  _

_ Quirrel didn't know what exactly the little knight had come to do, and in truth, he didn't want to. _

_ He had done his part, was it too much to ask that he was left to rest? Quirrel didn't look at the strange bug, afraid to change his mind. He didn't know what they had to do, what fights they had yet to face, much less the why's. But it was okay. He was sure they would be fine.  _

_ (They weren't supposed to  _ care.  _ Quirrel wished they had sliced his face off instead.) _

_ "I'm sorry," was all he could really say, and that's all he had meant to say. The rest, he went off saying something that he himself wasn't actually paying attention to. Hopefully something that didn't hurt his friend, after they had wasted their only request on something he couldn't (didn't  _ want  _ to) do. Quirrel hoped they forgave him.  _

_ He sighed. _

_ "I'm really sorry…" and before he could catch himself "...Maybe next time?" _

Maybe next time.

And Quirrel knew he should be gone, that he didn't have a reason nor the right to prolong his stay when everything else was long gone; that with how heavily this knowledge weighted on him and how painfully aware of how alone he was it made him, it would actually be a  _ relief _ to go, but…

_ Maybe next time _ .

He just couldn't. 

Quirrel sighed, brought the palm of his hands to his mask and rubbed down his face, swallowing down his frustration. He would hate to be called a liar, of all things.

\---

It was quite comfortable, the nest. What they supposed was a nest. It was warm, even if a little… messy. They were, for most of their time, sinking in the lump of covers while Hornet went about doing her things.

It was... interesting to spend some time with her after so long, however they needed to face the reality now. No distracting themselves. They need to think what they are going to do now.

They lost an arm and had a crack on their mask. The losses that they had were big. And even so, they failed father. Another vessel had to take their place because they were impure. They-

Hornet opened the door to their temporary home in Deepnest and didn't bother announcing her return. She had spent years living on her own and the empty rooms never required that she as much as grunted a 'I'm home' message. Still, as she looked up and found Hollow right where she had left them, engulfed by blankets on the couch and silently staring at nothing, she couldn't help but to feel a little bad.

Yes, Hornet felt bad for not saying a simple 'I'm back'. What was she thinking? She shook her head and sighed, placing her needle on the coffee table before heading to the stove. They probably didn't even  care mind.

And she never said she was a good company.

Still in silence, Hornet just spent a glance at Hollow before turning her attention away and setting her mind on the task of preparing a meal for them both.

The sound of the door opening revealed that Hornet had arrived from wherever she went, though. Hollow simply stared at her to see what she was doing. It's not like they could do much to help cook in their state anyway. One arm, right?

Their stare still made its way to the protector of Hallownest, who was too aware of her surroundings to not notice her half-sibling watching. Hornet sent another glance towards them, wondering what they were thinking. She cursed their inability to talk in times like this. Were they sad? Did they want something? Did their wounds hurt? 

Hollow noticed Hornet throwing glances at them. Did she wish for him to help? She seemed distressed. Yeah, she probably wanted help. They stood up and went to her side to help her with something. Or they planned to. They fell to the ground when they stood up. No balance. Right. One arm. They were a little bit bummed about that.

Hornet dropped what she was doing right away.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed, marching to their side. She kneeled next to them and pushed them back on their feet, guiding them to the nest again.

Hollow was better, sure, but they were still too unstable. It would probably take more than a few weeks to get them back to perfect health. And even then, they probably would never be as strong as they used to. They…

They knew that, right?

Hornet frowned and wondered if that… She wondered how they felt about it. She wondered if they felt anything at all. They were not supposed to after all, they- but not even she could pretend that they didn't. 

That was not the point though! They shouldn't have tried to get up when they were so weak! "You should just-" Hornet stopped herself just in time and resisted the urge to facepalm.  _ They can't talk, you idiot! _ They can't tell her if they  _ want _ something. It's her job to make sure that they are fine. Her frown deepened at that. She was not doing a good job. 

"Do you... want something?"

Hollow couldn't answer. They didn't have a voice. They only had had one that didn't really belong to them. What they wanted was too complicated. They wanted to fix their mistakes. They wanted to be the Pure Vessel. They wanted to be capable of containing the infection. They wanted so much that they could not have. They wished that everything turned out fine. They wanted father to be there to guide them like he did in the abyss.

But they simply stared at Hornet because they knew. They knew that she couldn't do anything about what they wanted. Most of them were caused by their own mistakes. It wasn't a no. Their answer was a yes. A futile yes. But it was wrong to throw their problems at her, so they just stared.

After it became apparent that Hollow wouldn't answer her, Hornet decided to take it as a no. She didn't want to push them to respond if they didn't want to, and she wouldn't be able to do anything without an answer anyway. 

"Dinner will be done soon. After that we can take a look at your wounds and re-dress them." she told them once she made sure they were safely back to the blanket pile, turning back to cooking.

Hollow let themselves sink once again. They were useless in the state they were now. When they healed they would first go to the palace find father and then find a way to thank Hornet for her hospitality. They would be probably soaking in the waters of deepnest were it not for her. And not in the good way.

**_"Cold."_ **

What? They looked around to see if there was someone else around other than Hornet. There was no one.

Oh, right.

The other vessel.

Hollow hoped that they could stand it. It was hard and painful, but someone had to do it. They just couldn't anymore. They had failed.

Hollow did feel a tad guilty for not helping the other one out. Maybe  _ they  _ were the one supposed to ascend. That day in the Abyss… Hollow should have helped the Other or convinced father to accept them both. That had probably been their first failure, that moment when there happened to be a hesitation. They truly hoped that the Other was better than themselves and the one destined to be the Hollow Knight.

They truly hoped, but if that was the case, if Other was the Pure Vessel… then… who were them if not Hollow?

That was a burden that they had to carry from the moment father took the Other to replace them. It was a shock to see one of their siblings there, they didn't understand why it was there at first... But then, they realized. They were being replaced. No cost too great. That was their father quote. Once Hollow saw themselves free from their fate, they didn't have the courage to face him, so they ran away to Deepnest.

What was done was done. Hollow could not change the past, only face the future. So they just sank into the cozy warmth that Hornet provided while their sibling drowned in cold solitude.

Hollow sank and sank until it looked like they weren't going to get out of there in their own accord. When Hornet went back with a bowl of soup in hands, all she found was a form melding with the blankets, apparently trying to become one with the nest.

"Uh… food is ready." she handed them their bowl, finding a place to sit next to them and starting on her own meal.

Hollow simply took the bowl and stared at Hornet. They expected her to go somewhere else like the other time, so it was a surprise when she sat next to them. Not a bad thing for them. They simply absorbed the food like they did with the infection. Salty, good.

Hornet tried not to gape at the sudden disappearance of food. Well. That answered her question about how they were supposed to eat. She handled her own food like any other simple bug and just discreetly brought the spoon to her mouth beneath her mask.

She wouldn't normally be bothered by the silence, but being near Hollow just… Hornet wished they could talk to her. They weren't fine, she knew. And she didn't mean only physically either. Hornet knew she hadn't imagined that silent break down the other day, that shaking taking over their body in silent sobs. But she couldn't know exactly how bad they were, and she couldn't know what exactly was hurting them. 

"We can go to the Hot Springs tomorrow again." she suggested, because that's the only thing she could think of. What did Hollow like? What did they want? What did they  _ need _ ? She just didn't know and she could ask, but she couldn't expect an answer. Hollow simply stared at her.

Hornet bit her lips. Well, she expected that. They would nod sometimes. They would tilt their head as if questioning her sometimes. They  _ could _ feel, and they  _ had _ an opinion on things, as they had shown her before, intentionally or not. But sometimes they just wouldn't, and Hornet didn't know if that meant a 'no' or- or anything else, really. She just  _ didn't know. _

"The Hot Spring will be good for your injuries. And we can see if you can get there without help this time." they had been doing that, testing Hollow's balance on their feet. Their legs were a lot more stable already, but walking without an arm required more than stable legs. Hornet was glad that there wasn't any more angry husks trying to slice them on their way.

Hollow looked down at themselves taking in their form. The faster they healed the sooner they would be able to go to the palace. Hornet decided to take that as a positive answer and nodded to herself, putting her empty bowl to the side. "Okay, let me see your injuries now."

\---

The Hot Spring was not very far and Hornet had confidence that Hollow could walk there without help if they went slowly. She had taken the day to help them and she had nowhere to be for once. They could take their time.

"Alright, let's go." 

Hornet hovered next to them just in case they faltered, but she refrained from doing more. Hollow kept going in a slow and steady pace. They would sometimes stop when losing a bit of balance and then keep going after recovering.

When they reached the Hot Springs, Hollow didn't stop to call for Hornet. They simply went into the water. Their focus now was only in healing. No more distractions. They needed to do their function.

Hornet wasn't sure about how to feel about the lack of playfulness, but she didn't comment on it or anything, just letting Hollow heal and enjoy the hot spring in silence. 

The scene rapidly turned awkward. Hollow did simply sit in the water looking down at themselves while Hornet stayed around in silence.

They didn't startle at the noise of someone getting closer, the sound being much more common these days, and much less dangerous. The newcomer on the other hand positively froze.

It had taken him longer than he would like to admit, but by the end of a few months, Quirrel finally left Howling Cliffs behind. The pill bug hadn't expected to see Hallownest so changed, but that had been a delightful surprise.

However, as much as that finally proved itself successful in reigniting his curiosity and urge to see just  _ how much _ things had changed, he didn't delong. Quirrel talked to familiar faces, not commenting on the brief  _ 'I thought I would never see you again!' _ from the kind old bug at Dirtmouth and how close his thoughts had been from the truth, waving off his brief disappearance as best as he could and just swiftly making his way through the now not as desert roads. He didn't stop to marvel on the functioning Stag Stations, or the apparent lack of infection and husks, or just how Hallownest now was closer to a small bug society than a fallen kingdom. Quirrel had his speculations, and he eyed more than one of the many changes with interest. But he was there for a reason.

Quirrel did wonder if that's what his friend had been tasked to do. He wondered, again, what the seal at the Black Egg Temple had to do with the infection and what the little knight had to do with everything, feeling the answer at the tip of his tongue, just out of reach. Well, he thought with a smile, if that was their task, they did it well. The smile didn't last for long though, not when he remembered how they had parted ways. He swatted down the bitter taste of guilt and regret at his own actions. Quirrel couldn't help but to think they had left on a not great note, and that that had been his fault.

The pill bug couldn't wait to see them again.

So he continued down and down and down, completely flabbergasted at how he had managed to forget that it had been practically miracle for them to meet so much along their travels. Of course he wouldn't find them this easily. He sighed. Well, he would find them, eventually. 

That being said, Quirrel could say with certainty that he did not expect to find  _ her _ there.

He blinked, completely still as he stared at Hornet, until the protector finally turned around to see who it was and why they had stopped. Hornet's reaction wasn't nearly as dramatic.

"Oh." she said, and Quirrel didn't know if she was unimpressed or surprised. "You are still alive."


	4. Silence

Hollow looked up briefly before returning to look down, just barely acknowledging the third presence.

Quirrel looked back at them, still frozen, before shaking himself out of the statue state. He took a deep breath, eyeing the needle wielder bug with wariness and stepped closer. 

"Hello there." he had come to try and relax for a minute before continuing on his aimless journey in search of a single bug, not to be impaled after finally making his mind and leaving Howling Cliffs. Quirrel awkwardly stood, uncertain about what to do with his nail, still sheathed. He certainly didn't want to be the first one to attempt an attack when all he wanted to do was to have a good soak in the Hot Spring _right in front of him._

Hornet noticed the heavy air around, but she didn't comment on it, deciding to just ignore it. She moved to sit down nearby and didn't miss the stiff posture on the other's shoulders. 

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Quirrel decided that she wouldn't suddenly jump and attack and tried to will himself into relaxing.

"I don't think we ever introduced ourselves properly!" he started, congratulating himself for the lack of apparent insecurity. He stopped, waiting for a second to see if she would attack him after all. She didn't. "I am Quirrel." he stretched his hand.

Hornet was doing the equivalent to an eyebrow raise at him. She stared at his hand, and she wouldn't normally do handshakes, she wouldn't normally indulge on _introductions_ , but the other seemed nervous, and Hornet supposed she did owe him for that not ideal first impression.

"I am Hornet." she kept the handshake brief, returning to her silence right after.

When the quietness was bordering on too tense, Hollow stands up and approaches the new bug and stares at them, waiting to be introduced to him. Good manners were important, or so the vessel was taught. However, to onlookers it seemed like Hollow was trying to scare Quirrel off by approaching and looking down at him. Noticing that no one was going to introduce them to him, Hollow copied the bug's action by stretching their hand towards him.

"Oh." the pill bug evaded the wariness starting to creep up on him and shook the other's hand, trying not to stare too much. But he couldn't help but to notice the other's injuries, fighting with all his being to not wince in sympathy. "I… uh… I'm Quirrel." he repeated, and waited for an answer.

…

Hollow didn't answer, and Hornet didn't either.

Hollow, still holding Quirrel's hand, turned to look at Hornet, as if waiting for something. Hornet glared back, before sighing.

"This is Hollow." and she didn't elaborate on that.

Quirrel nodded and couldn't help but to let slip a tiny smile at that, pleasant memories poking at his mind. He didn't think he could meet another bug this quiet. When Hollow only stared at him, he remembered how that could be misinterpreted very badly as him being inconsiderate. 

"Oh, I wasn't- I mean- Nice to meet you!" the pill bug was quick to say. Maybe they _couldn't_ speak, and Quirrel didn't want them to think he was _laughing_ at them, god no. Well, he wasn't going to _ask._

Confident that he wasn't at risk of being impaled in the moment, he turned his back to the red dressed bug and put his nail aside on the ground and stepped in the inviting waters. He sag in contentment, finally relaxing. Hollow too went back to being as submerged as they could, and Quirrel turned his head to look at the unexpected but not unwelcome company. He blinked, noticing for the first time the red cape they were wearing.

"Oh, are you two dating?" and he could smack himself on the face and curse his quick mouth. Why for Wyrm's sake would he think that similar clothes might indicate something more than coincidence?!

Hornet's loud sputtering made him think he might have just signed his death sentence. 

"What?! No! Why- what did even- we're _siblings!"_ she huffed. Hollow looked at Quirrel and nodded as if reaffirming, but they kept staring and tilted their head as if confused. Asking what had brought the question to his mind, perhaps?

"Of course, of course! I… uh… Sorry." he wasn't about to say that this was brought up because of their _clothes_.

Hornet, sensing the awkward mood, took a deep breath. She had to do something if she didn't want this Hot Spring visit to kill them all. Besides, she was curious. Quirrel obviously didn't have Monomon's mask with him anymore, and the seal- well, Hollow was not there anymore, and that- this meant-

~~(Don't think about it)~~

"So, what are you doing here in Deepnest?" Hornet asked, interrupting her own thoughts. 

"Oh," Quirrel happily grasped the opportunity to change the topic, smiling. He glanced thoughtfully at his nail. "I'm just searching for a friend."

"Hmm." Hornet hummed, not giving it much thought. She looked around. Even with Hallownest slowly coming back to life, Deepnest still hadn't changed much. There wasn't much to see. "...I don't think I saw anyone around."

The pill bug let out a light hearted laughter that. "Yeah, I don't think they will be around here, will they?" he shook his head. "That's just fine. I'll find them eventually, I'm certain."

And back to the silence they went. Quirrel also had questions of his own, but he still wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answers. What did he do? What was he _complicit_ in? What was all that for? 

Well, she would tell him if he needed to know. (He didn't want to know). Quirrel looked around, amazed at just how safer the place felt. 

"They must be happy."

"Huh?"

Quirrel smiled and relaxed in the water. "My friend. I feel like they wanted this." this louder peacefulness. This livelier Hallownest. Quirrel hadn't known there was always a gloomy noise echoing in these caves until he came back to a calm silence, somehow more full of life than before, and now he found himself addicted to the sound.

He wondered what they were doing. _They_ had done this, Quirrel was certain. They had done what they had come to do, just like him. Were they contemplating their good job right now? Were… were they at least considering, thinking about staying, even if for just a _little_ bit longer, just… just to _see_ ? To at least see the end. To finish their journey and at least turn around, take a good look at what they had accomplished and _see_ it. Truly see it.

Quirrel hoped they did. He hoped his friend was different from him. _He_ wouldn't be ~~alive~~ here, if it weren't for them. He would have turned around and never looked back, just rushed through the very final end like a fleeting bug with no intention to stop, with little to no regarding for the most important part of the grand adventure. And it was a too magnificent deed to not be contemplated, after all. Quirrel had them to thank for all this.

And they better be waiting for him.

"And you?" he asked, turning to look at Hornet.

"...Huh?"

Quirrel laughed softly at the utter confusion on Hornet's face, but explained himself.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think I could catch you still in one place for more than a few seconds."

The red dressed bug huffed, rolling her eyes.

…

"...Well?" Quirrel pressed, more and more curious the more she took to answer.

**_"Quiet-"_ **

Hollow twitched in surprise and went stiff, thankful that his companions were too distracted talking to each other to notice anything amiss.

" _Well_ , this is none of your business." Hornet finally answered, and Quirrel just laughed. 

"Fair."

**_"No-"_ **

Hollow looked up when the pill bug suddenly stood, stretching his thin limbs with a content sigh. Quirrel noticed them staring and looked down, sending them a smile.

"I think I better get going." he explained himself, even though no one asked. Quirrel stepped out of the water and grabbed his nail back, a somewhat distant expression on his face. When he next spoke, the words weren't louder than a whisper. "Spent too long wandering already…"

**_"Quirrel..."_ **

Hollow didn't react this time, not in a way that anyone could notice. But their head turned to the side just that little bit, eyes boring straight into the little bug next to the hot spring, staring with fervor. 

Other knew Quirrel.

Hollow wasn't sure why that unexpected information made them feel so bad.

Before Quirrel could get too far, Hollow was getting up and stumbling towards him, hands grasping on his arm and weighing the other down when they lost their balance and used the grip as support. 

"Hollow!" Hornet was getting up too in the next moment, a scowl in her voice. "What-"

"Ah, it's okay!" Quirrel waved her off, recovering from the unexpected move, more worried and curious than anything. He glanced down at the tall and strange bug, an encouraging smile and inquiring look on his face. He knew better than to take that silence for lack of words. "Did you want to say something to me?"

Hollow seemed to be taken aback. They slowly stood up straight and looked down at the pill bug, the huge form somehow not looming - more like awkwardly fumbling with the communication barrier, searching for a way to deliver the message. Quirrel just waited patiently, resisting the urge to chuckle, afraid to be misinterpreted. They really were simil-

Any trace of humor left him when Hollow reluctantly stretched out a hand, staring intensely at him in a too familiar way. Quirrel froze and looked up, at that mask that didn't reveal anything, and all his mind could think about was-

He couldn't deny the same request twice.

"I…" he hesitated for one last time before making up his mind. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay for a little longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...someone joined the party! XD Yay!


	5. Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not intending to post this chapter this early in the story. But then, I decided that now was actually a good time XD it is a pretty short chapter tho QwQ and it is very apart from the rest fo the story, so much so that I almost decided to post it as a 'part 3'... But here it is!
> 
> (P.S.: Most of the chapter was written by my sister! And I finally found out how to add her as a co-creator! X3)

There was just darkness and siblings. That was all there was down there. No one minded that. No one cared. They simply got out of their eggs and existed. Some of them just felt  _ right _ to be around while others just didn't matter. They just got the feeling next to one of their siblings. The Other didn't come alone though. A sibling with three horns accompanied them; two long ones on the left side and a small one to the right.

When they said that they got along well they meant that they stayed around each other and stared at each other. There wasn't much to do.

But then it came. A light appeared up above so far away… however not unreachable. They all felt the same thing. A  _ need _ to get there.

Along with all others, Other started to make their way up, climbing walls and jumping. Ignoring siblings falling and dying. Among so many vessels, it didn't take long for them to lose sight of familiar masks, but they kept going, up and up towards what called them.

Hollow soon followed their siblings example, concentrating in not falling, not taking any risky jumps, because many were falling due to their rushed spirits. Not falling even the slightest bit, Hollow soon caught up with Other and surpassed them when a sibling fell near them, causing them to stagger back. It seemed Hollow was quite talented in climbing and jumping. Or just lucky. Soon enough they were the closest to the light.

When they reached up there was someone different. It wasn't a vessel. It glowed and seemed to carry an air of superiority. When this creature noticed Hollow, it acknowledged them and went to the exit. They were going to follow when they heard a sound behind them. It was Other, hanging on the edge.

Other looked at them, their blank sockets saying more than they ought to. The only reason why they didn't outstretch a hand in an ask for help was because they couldn't.

Hollow could go help them, but the Light was going away. They didn't want to risk losing it. So they left, barely acknowledging that Other fell. Hollow didn't help.

Outside, the Light called themselves a king and named them Hollow Knight: a being with no mind, will or voice that was going to seal the light that plagued his people. Hollow was fine with it. They turned around to see their siblings coming, only to see that the exit was being closed. What? Were they the only ones going to be taken out? Why?

The King called out for them to follow. But… The others… the King did not wait, he kept going away. They needed to do something fast. Go or stay? Abandon siblings and go to the light or stay with them and make it all in vain?

In the end, the fact that the vessels were sealed wouldn't change, and neither would the fact that Hollow simply turned their back and walked away.


	6. Nameless Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Here it is! I dun like it, but here it is! The story is moving slowlyyy

**_"Hunter"_ **

They would say names, sometimes.

Hollow didn't know if they were calling out for someone. They didn't know if they were even aware of "saying" anything. Most importantly, Hollow didn't know what they would do if Other _was_ calling out, deliberately.

Was it involuntary? Was it not? Was it meant for them to hear, or someone else? Was Other trying to _tell_ them something? What-

The vessel would go silent for a long while after those times, and Hollow would pretend to not have listened to anything. It was easier than trying to figure out whether they should be doing something about it or not.

Unrelated to that and for no reason at all, Hollow kept an eye on Quirrel, making sure he was still there.

\---

"Here!"

Hollow was startled out of his thoughtful staring contest by Hornet's hand roughly shoving fabric on his face. Quirrel blinked, sighing in relief for being finally free from that piercing gaze. He relaxed on the couch before turning to Hornet and… and… what…?

"What is that?" he pointed at the shining fabric on her hands, fascinated. He had never seen anything like that-

"Hollow's cloak. Their _old_ cloak. I fixed it." Quirrel felt her words were more for the silent bug than for him, but he didn't mind. 

"It is a pretty cloak." he commented, still mesmerized by the silver glow. "Really. Where would Hollow get it? I would expect to see royalty wearing it!" he said, half joking.

"Well, yes, Hollow _is_ the prince of Hallownest. King? Who knows anymore." Hornet answered back nonchalantly and shoved the fabric on Hollow's face again. "Go, put it on!"

Hollow slowly reached out for it and took it from her.

"Ah, yes, sure, Hollow is-" Quirrel froze and choked on his own words, sputtering. "-he is _what?!"_

Hornet glared at him while Hollow fled to another room to go change clothes and the pill bug just stared back at that serious face. One second went by. Two. Three. 

"Ha ha… yeah, very funny…" he tried to smile shakily and sag back into the couch of Hornet's cozy little home. Hornet sighed.

"I was not joking." she said, shaking her head. "You know, it is sad to see that you know so little. How did you end up guarding Monomon's mask again?"

"Hey, don't make fun of my amnesia problem!" Quirrel answered back, not actually offended. He looked in the direction Hollow had gone, trying to see them as the- "Wait, didn't you say you were siblings?" 

Hornet sighed again and headed for the door just as Hollow stepped in the living room, fully dressed in shining silver fabric. She nodded approvingly at them before opening the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours!" 

Quirrel was sadly too distracted by the sight of Hollow, trying to puzzle together why they looked so familiar, to react quickly enough. 

"Wh- wait! Didn't you-" the pill bug jumped to his feet, only managing one step before the door was slammed closed. Quirrel sighed, sitting back. "And she just arrived five minutes ago... Where is she even going?"

Hollow, as expected, didn't answer.

Quirrel looked around, silence settling back once again. Two days! He was feeling restless already! When he turned to look at Hollow, they were back to staring intensely at him, mask just slightly tilted to the side. Quirrel sent him a nervous smile, tapping fingers on the couch, and glanced at the door.

He got up.

"So… I-"

Hollow grabbed him and placed him back on the couch. Quirrel looked at him. Staring contest, part two.

"Okay, well," he sighed and made himself comfortable, averting his eyes. "I guess I will not."

\---

**_"Help-"_ **

That first sign of _something_ straight out sent Hollow into panic.

'Help?' They stiffened, echoing that word in their head. No. No no no. It is their job as the New Hollow Knight to seal the light. There was no going back. No change of mind. They knew that, right? They shouldn't be asking for help. They _couldn't_ be wanting something. They couldn't-

**_"Help!"_ **

Hollow didn't shut their eyes closed, because they didn't have those. They didn't block their ears, because they also didn't have those. What they did was pretend, once more, that everything was fine as they walked over to Hornet, wishing they could ask for help too.

\---

Hornet had to hold the laugher back. People could call her grumpy all they wanted, but this was just _amazing_. 

"Hollow, really, you don't expect me to live on the couch now, do you?" Quirrel looked up at said bug pleadingly. The ex-vessel just stared. "I'm not going anywhere! Really!" again, nothing. "My legs will get cramps." Hollow was unmoving. " _Really_."

And they had like this for hours. A puff of laugher escaped her and Hornet was quick to cover it with a cough. They both turned to her, and the Hallownest's protector decided that now was a good time to say what she's been wanting to say.

"Hollow," she retrieved a little notebook and a pen, handing them to her sibling. "I got these from Cornifer. You… know how to write, right?" Hollow took the items as if they had never seen anything like that before and nodded. "Right. You can use it then, if you ever want to say something."

Another nod and the notebook was put aside as Hollow went back to his guarding position, blocking Quirrel's way. The pill bug groaned softly and Hornet hid a smile.

"Well, I need to-"

"Wait!" Quirrel stood up, jumping to the side and just barely dodging Hollow. "Don't you need help? I would like to go with you - and help - if that's okay."

Hollow didn't, but Hornet could swear she saw a frown. If she was being honest, she really didn't know _why_ they seemed so set on making sure Quirrel remained within sight, and she would actually like to know. But it is not as if Hornet had a reason to send the other away, and if Hollow wanted him around… well, why not? 

"...sure." Hornet decided to take pity on him and help him out. Turning to her sibling, she said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he comes back." 

That seemed to be enough for the ex-vessel, who relaxed on the couch. Hornet stepped out of her little house and Quirrel quickly followed suit.

"Once you are able walk for longer, you can come too. We'll be back for dinner."

She closed the door and the pill bug stretched his back, taking a deep breath of what felt like the first gush of fresh air in days. 

"Ah, the outside is really wonderful." he turned to her, a happy expression on his face. "So. Where are we going and for what?"

\---

"So you go around making sure everything is fine?" he echoed. 

"You make it seem easy." Hornet huffed. "I want to bring the kingdom back to _functioning_. But all the nobles are dead, I still must decide what to do about the Hive and the very few bees still alive with no Queen, we are severely lacking knights for the kingdom while crime rate tends to rise with more and more travelers settling in…" she shook her head with a heavy sigh. "I suppose we should be grateful that the Mantis Lords are still alive and well."

Quirrel nodded along, still mulling over the whole hierarchy thing.

"So… you'll be the queen now." it made sense!

Hornet's glare said otherwise.

"No. I will not make myself Queen of _Hallownest_." she already had a lot to worry about with Deepnest. "I would suggest Hollow for the monarch role, but… Well. That's why I said we should be grateful about the Mantis Lords situation."

They finally got to the Stag Station where they were greeted by Old Stag and Hornet began her work. It consisted on a series of questions, actually. The stags were her best information source. 

And Hornet soon realized that bringing Quirrel with her might not have been the wisest of choices.

"A few minutes?!" his eyes glinted in curiosity, interrupting her questions every five seconds. "You mean you could take me from Deepnest to Dirtmouth in a _few minutes_?"

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. "Quirrel-"

"Just how fast are you?"

" _Quirrel_. I-"

"How many of you are there? Where have you been hiding? How-"

"Quirrel!"

"Hornet! The stags are amazing!" she had never seen anyone this happy to blabber about the wonders of locomotion. Hornet sighed.

"Yes, they are. Now, I think we're done here-"

"Wait!"

Hornet turned around, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, exasperated. 

"I just…" Quirrel fumbled with words for first time in one hour. "Do you remember seeing a tiny bug, more or less… this size?" Hornet stared as he brought his hand to his waist. "They don't talk much. Pretty silent, actually. Their mask is…" Quirrel outlined a vague round shape, which matched basically any bug you might encounter around. "Like this?"

The Old Stag seemed to consider the too general description for a moment before huffing, the sound of someone who wanted to help, but that wasn't quite succeeding. "Do you have a name? Or a bug type?"

"I… uh… no…" Quirrel scratched his head. "They are… pretty unique, you could say."

"Your child?" Old Stag tried to go by the size and Quirrel sputtered at the words.

"W- my- no! No, no, no. A friend. I've been searching for them for quite some time already…"

The Old Stag seemed troubled. 

"I don't think I can help you, friend…"

Quirrel sighed, but he was not surprised. He was not the best at giving descriptions. He could give you some several curious facts, yes. Not descriptions. 

"I see… well, thank you anyway!" he gave a half-smile that didn't reach eyes, suddenly seeming a lot more tired, a defeated expression on his mask. 

Hornet wasn't sure about what to say. It seems the pill bug was serious about searching for that friend. 

"Hey…" she poked him. "I'm sure you'll find them. Don't worry too much."

She really shouldn't be feeding him empty promises, but Hornet couldn't bring herself to regret it when Quirrel smiled at her.

\---

...They have mind and will. They are as broken as this old Hollow. They will not be able to hold the Radiance. They are not _Pure_.

What were they thinking by taking their place?!

Why would they do such thing? Failure was inevitable if one had mind or will! They- they couldn't…

**_"H-Hel-"_ **

Was it because Hollow called out when they lost control? Was it because they couldn't do their task? Was it their fault? The fall of Hallownest. The fall of the royal family. The fall of their siblings. And now the suffering of Other. Were they really that pathetic? Could they only bring failures after failures?

Then why are they still here? They needed to be gone. Hollow needed to be gone. Gone. Now. Gone gone gone _gonegone_ -

Something. They needed something. They don't know what, just anything to stop these feelings, _something-_

"Hollow?" 

Hollow jumped and turned around, seeing that they were not alone anymore. Hornet eyed him worriedly, closing the door as Quirrel stepped in. 

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Hollow stood still for a moment, trying to recollect themselves before shaking their head. Hornet frowned.

"You've been awfully distracted lately. Are you sure you're okay?" he nodded, and Hornet reluctantly let it go.

\---

They knew they had feelings. But if they knew they had feelings, if they knew they had thoughts, then… then why? If they already _knew_ they were fated to fail… Why would they seal themselves anyway? Just- just why? Hollow couldn't _understand it._

\---

Hornet stepped in, and after a brief hesitation, announced with a loud voice "I'm home!", just to be met with Hollow rummaging the cabinets of the house, taking out everything to the table. Quirrel watched them with curious eyes, but didn't get in their way, content with his spot on the couch as the items on the table grew.

Hollow looked at Hornet for a moment before they took a pan that they had separated along with the food and handed it to the protector. 

"Uh…" she took the thing wordlessly, not knowing what else to do. "what… what are you doing?"

Their response to her question was to hand her a wooden spoon, to which she promptly huffed, raising her eyes to produce a very undignified glare.

"Really? _That's_ your greeting? I just got home, you know?"

Hollow looked down bashfully, took all the cooking ware from her hand and handed them to Quirrel. 

"What- no, hey!" before the pill bug could even do anything, Hornet was taking everything back in her own hands. "I can cook!" and she stomped to the stove. She would make them the best toasted bugs they had ever eaten. Tasted. Absorbed...? Well, they would see!

\---

**_"Hurts…"_ **

Hollow clenched their hands in a reflex from their memory. The infection is a great burden to the body, but even more to the mind. They were lucky to get out alive. In tatters, but alive.

\---

"Is everything in order?"

"As much as it can be!" the shop owned answered brightly, huge eyes unblinking.

"Did you-"

"-is that a-"

"-see anything strange?" Hornet glared at Quirrel, who was currently too close to the shelves displaying merchandise.

"Nothing that I can think of-"

"-a sword! It _is_ a sword-"

"It is one of my best!" the little bug answered, eyes attentive to a possible buyer.

"Well," Hornet took a deep breath. "Do you think-"

"-How much does it cost?"

Hornet _swore_ , if that bug uttered one more question...

"Wait. What is this?" no, _that's it!_

"Quirrel…" Hornet hissed, glaring at him while her feet tapped down impatiently, just about to drag him out of the store.

The pill bug had the audacity to startle and look surprised at her tone.

"Just a question!"

"Just like the last _twenty!_

The shop owner just laughed.

"Ah, it is fine. Who knows? Maybe one of these trinkets will caught his attention? All I ask is some Geo in exchange."

"See? Sly doesn't seem to mind!" Quirrel placed the little glinting object back on the shelf.

Hornet was about to open her mouth and argue, _once more_ , when the back door of the shop opened loudly, revealing a huge bug behind it. Even with his posture slumped in exhaustion like it was, they were big.

"Oh, hello!" Quirrel waved, a friendly smile on his face.

The silence that followed it was tense.

Finally, the other walked to the shelf behind the counter, some several steps away, and proceeded to organize it, completely ignoring them.

Sly sighed.

"That's Mato. I apologize, he… he's not usually like this." Mato didn't give signs of having listened, just gripped one of the nails on sale and started polishing it in silence. As Quirrel watched, he noticed the slightest of tremors in his hands.

"Did… did something happen?" he tried to ask as quietly as he could, not wanting to be insensible. 

Sly sent him a glance, suddenly too quiet too.

"The end of this plague just didn't come soon enough for some."

No one really had an answer for that.

\---

**_"Burns- Bright- B-Bur-"_ **

Hollow jumps up looking around before remembering the events that happened. Right. They are outside the Black Egg. That voice. Was it an echo of them or…

"Hollow?" Hornet's voice was still hoarse with sleep. Hollow simply glanced at her before laying down again. It would be nice if they could just forget it. But there are a few things that can't or shouldn't be forgotten.

\---

"But-"

"No."

"We just-"

"No."

Quirrel took a deep breath. "Can you just try to-"

"Are you here to pay me geo?"

A blink. 

"...geo? Why would we-"

"No? Then go away." and the door was slammed on their face, Mato-two's grumblings still audible from the outside.

Hornet sighed in defeat.

"Forget him, Quirrel. Some people just don't want to be bothered."

\---

**_"Lemm…"_ **

Hollow glanced at the notebook and gingerly took a pen. Just... they didn't have anything else to do. Why not?

They wrote down a single name and set the notebook aside as if nothing had happened.

\---

Quirrel watched in fascination as Hollow stood up, perfectly stable as if they hadn't been half dead when they first met. 

"Wow. The Hot Spring really does some good to you, doesn't it?"

The silent bug moved their only arm experimentally, raised one leg and tested their balance, and when they didn't fall, risked some several steps out of the water. Finally, they turned to Quirrel and nodded.

"Haha! I see you are ready for some outside adventure!" he got out of water as well, stretching his sore limbs. 

"I still want you to rest for a few more days." Hornet interjected, before anyone could get any _ideas_. "Try walking around the house, just to be safe. I don't want to drag you home all the way from Dirtmouth."

Hollow stared blankly at her for a moment, mask unreadable, and right as Hornet was starting to wonder whether she would have to argue, they nodded, pliantly.

"Good," she sighed, relieved. "Let's head home now."

\---

**_"Hornet-"_ **

She is already here.

\---

**_"...dad…?"_ **

Hollow tightens their grip on the pen.

\---

**_"Cloth, Tiso, White Lady, Snail Shaman, Old Stag, Myla, Sheo, ElderbugNailsmithSlyOgrimMidwife-"_ **

The sudden overflow of noise- Cloth. M-something. Sheo, Bugnail? Slyo, Grim, Midwife-

Hollow couldn't remember them all and they weren't sure they understood the names correctly. They wrote them down anyway, lost on what else to do.

Hollow glanced at the door.

Maybe they had the answers.

\---

"Oh!"

Hornet was almost out when Quirrel's voice and his always present curiosity forced a sigh out of her, shoulders sagging in defeat and feet turning around.

"What is it now-" she froze, voice getting stuck as she looked at a mask she wasn't expecting to ever see again. 

~~Was that… _was it-?_ ~~

"This-" Quirrel's hands reached out for it, and the Mask Maker promptly slapped it away.

"Don't touch it!" Hornet could only watch as he gently scooped up Ghost's mask with the care one would only offer to the most sacred and fragile thing in their life. "This one breaks _easily._ It is not on sale."

The Mask Maker contemplated the mask with open reverence, hands shaking and breathing absent. He put it down on a shelf, away from touching reach.

"No, I wasn't…" Quirrel's expression was hard to decipher, but Hornet was more focused on shaking herself out of shock. "...Where did you find it?" she would also like to know that very much.

M.M. just huffed.

"I didn't _find_ it. I made it. And it is one of my best and most challenging works too, if not _the_ one." he eyed the pill bug with no small amount of wariness. "Why the sudden interest? I already told you, it is not on-"

"No, no! That- that's not it." Quirrel seemed to hesitate, breathing deeply and exhaling air slowly. "I… I was just wondering… Would you happen to have taken inspiration from… someone else…?"

"...Oh! You recognized it." M.M.'s sigh of relief didn't sound offended at all. "Why didn't you just said it sooner? I thought you were… Well, yes." he glanced at the mask again, touching it lightly. "I wouldn't take credit for something that is not originally mine. This is just a self-indulging project. A copy. I couldn't refuse the challenge." he chuckled. "The original's owner still has its own, don't worry." Hornet finally breathed and the Mask Maker turned to the pill bug. "Do you know them?"

...Does he?

"I- yes." Quirrel answered, eyes still on the handmade mask, a strange expression on his face. His gaze broke and he nodded, turning to face the Mask Maker with a determined look in his eyes. "I've been searching for him, actually…"

Searching. For _Ghost_. Quirrel had been-

"You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

Hornet left the store, a sickening feeling weighing down on her. 

\---

**_"Darkdark- Lonely."_ **

Hollow shuts their eyes. It is not the time. Not now. They are already at the Ancient Basin. Father will guide them and fix the seal. They need Other to wait a little more. They needed to take Other out and find another vessel.

\---

"...are you going to carry that now?"

"Mhm!"

"Really?"

"Mhm!"

" _Everywhere_ , Quirrel."

"Yep!"

Hornet sighed, doing her best not to look at the mask the pill bug held tightly beneath the arm.

"How did you even convince the Mask Maker to give it to you?" she grumbled, more to herself than to her company. Quirrel answered her anyway.

"I need to find them, Hornet. I just need to." his voice was suddenly a lot more quiet. "And if I don't have their name, their mask is the best second choice." he turned to her with a bright smile that didn't match her mood. "I can ask people if they know them now!"

Hornet turned away and didn't answer his unasked question.

\---

It was gloomy. Void seeping around. Too silent and too cold and too… empty. 

It was no surprise that the Ancient Basin would be in a terrible state. Most of the bugs were infected and the kingdom was going through a crisis. The nobility would refuse to work while father drowned in his projects and responsibilities.

He must be quite busy, but he would certainly make some time for the former Hollow Knight. At least Hollow hoped. While father's plan is working now, being capable of holding Radiance back, it wouldn't last. _It wouldn't last_ , and they weren't sure if anyone else besides them knew. 

Hollow had to go and inform father so they could be guided to… to do _something_ . ~~Return to how it had always been and how it is supposed to be~~. The vessels are supposed to follow the light of the wyrm. This is their meaning. This is what their meaning was to Hollow.

So they were returning to the Palace. The walk wasn't terrible once they were close. While they walked towards the place, they noticed that there was nothing around. It seemed abandoned.

They couldn't even see their mother's roots anywhere, any kingsmould, any wingmould or royal retainer. It was very strange. What once was a glorious area full of life is now a pitiful place.

No matter how much farther they walked nothing seemed to change and Hollow still wasn't seeing the Palace. The prince's stomach felt like it was doing flips by now. It was supposed to be within sight by now. Where was it?

Hollow didn't know when they started running. Where? Where was it? Did they evacuate? Did something happen to the Palace or their family? It couldn't be. There was no way it could have happened while Hornet was around. She would have protected them or made them evacuate. She would have _told_ them, right? But then, where are they now? Hornet didn't mention anything. She didn't mention anything at all.

Hollow suddenly stops when they see a kingsmould on the floor. It seems like there is void coming out of it. And behind it there are just rocks. No, ruins. The Palace is gone.

Hollow couldn't think straight. All their thoughts were on what could have happened. Radiance? Void? What happened? Did Hornet know where the people were? Remembering back they didn't hear anything about Pale King, White Lady or the Royalty. Were they hidden? That must be it, right? When Hollow looked at the kingsmould and the ruins behind it, it felt hard to believe such hope.

They couldn't breathe. Was it because of the void that seemed to be in the air? Their body was burning up like they had ran for miles just by looking at what once was their home. It couldn't be it. It just couldn't. They could feel void gathering around their eyes, but they didn't care. What they cared about was knowing where was everyone.

\---

It didn't take long before they were opening the house's door, and Hornet was more than ready to end the day. 

"Hollow! We're home!"

As expected, silence answered. Not as expected, the living room was empty. 

"Hollow?" Hornet checked the kitchen, not really alarmed. The ex-vessel must be eager to move around now that they could. She was actually more worried about their reaction to the mask Quirrel had creeply decided to bring home. Did Hollow even know Ghost? "What do you think about some vegetable-"

The kitchen was empty. 

Well, her house wasn't that big. Making her way to the remaining rooms, Hornet just started to panic when all of them revealed emptiness.

"Hollow?!"

That tone brought Quirrel's attention away from his deep thinking. He raised his eyes from the mask still in his hands, alarmed. "What's wrong?" he looked around. "Where's Hollow?"

Hornet just glanced at him, frozen in thought for a moment. Then she frowned and held back a curse, marching out of the house.

\---

It was all their fault.

Hollow knew, and they couldn't do anything about it anymore. They had been too afraid. They had known they wouldn't be able to, but still… they hadn't wanted to tell anyone that they couldn't.

Hollow thought they could. Hollow thought that if they just tried hard enough...

And they had failed.

There was no excuse for that. They had failed, and they had doomed all of Hallownest with it. Father was nowhere to be seen. The kingdom was half dead. Other- _All their siblings…_ Hollow had left them. They had _left_ them and-

Before Hollow realized what they were doing, their feet had already carried them back to that place. The door was open. Their mind barely registered the fact. 

\---

Void called for them. A screaming noise of nothingness. Promising peace and a lack of worry; lack of pain, lack of guilt, lack of feelings.

Was that where (how? What?) their siblings were? Was that where Hollow was supposed to be? Was that the place, the state, from which they should never have run from?

Hollow couldn't help but to call for it too.

They felt it coming closer, deeper, _there_ . Hollow- They- _it_ was ready to accept it, ready to-

"Hollow!" Hornet's voice cut through the bubble of nothing his mind found itself stuck in, sharp and impossible to ignore.

\---

"Are they okay?" Quirrel asked, hesitatingly.

Hornet turned to look at Hollow, who was currently sleeping. Or at least, she hoped they were.

"As okay as they can be." she sighed. "I'm not sure what all of this was about." she could imagine, sure. There were only two places to where Hollow could have run to. And she feared the Abyss was not the first option. "I would like to keep an eye on them, but…" she turned to look at Quirrel, who was now eyeing his own nail. "Could you… do that for me? Just until they are better? I don't think they are well enough to accompany me just yet, and they seem to like your company. I'm rarely home, Hollow- Oh." Hornet stopped talking, noticing the pill bug's distant look. She glanced at the other's nail too, remembering Quirrel's words. "Oh, right. You are here for a reason."

The air left her in a silent sigh, bringing her back to reality. It wouldn't be fair to ask Quirrel to stay and help. He had helped enough already, and he had no reason to, he- she-

"Well…" his voice gently interrupted her thoughts. "It is not as if one thing nullifies the other, is it?" Quirrel smiled, taking a deep breath. "I… I'll find them eventually. With how many places you're always visiting, I'm sure we'll meet them, sooner or later."

His mind seemed to float to another place again, but Quirrel quickly shook his head and turned to face her, a smile on his face.

"So? Where next?"


End file.
